


Whiskey

by scarletsptember



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's eyes were red from the cigarette smoke when the bartender slid another glass of whiskey in front of him. At Sam's questioning gaze the bartender shrugged "Guy down at the other end of the bar said you looked like you needed another."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey

Sam's eyes were red from the cigarette smoke when the bartender slid another glass of whiskey in front of him. At Sam's questioning gaze the bulk of the bartender shrugged, "Guy down at the other end of the bar said you looked like you needed another. I'm not one to question."

Sam nodded, swirling the amber liquid around in the tumbler as he glanced down the length of the bar. It took a few minutes before Sam actually spotted him. The guy knew how to blend into his surroundings like a pro, but when Sam did find him, it felt like a wave of heat furling in his gut.

Muscular arms resting along the bar top and wide hands wrapped around a long neck. Sam couldn't help but watch as he took a long drag of the brew and the muscles worked along his neck. Tearing himself away from the long expanse of unmarked skin, Sam swallowed at the sight of plush lips wrapped around the mouth of the beer bottle. After a few minutes of unabashed admiration, Sam met mirthful eyes framed by long dark hair.

Raising a brow Sam tipped back the whiskey and bared his throat, sending out the unspoken invitation and waited to see if it would be taken. It didn't take long before Sam felt the presence of another person next to him. The corner of Sam's lips quirked when the warmth of the muscular arm rested against his and there was a brush of another pair of shoes and jeans next to his.

"Rough day?" The voice was rough and Sam found himself drawn to anxious boots bouncing on the rungs of the bar stool.

"Could have been worse," Sam answered with a shrug, thinking about the demons he and Dean took care of. He had a few scrapes and bruises but he was better off than Dean. "You?"

"Same." Sam watched as every strand of hair moved with the nod and his fingers itched to grab a handful of it and pull those plush lips to his. "You got a name?"

"Sam."

"Eliot." He answered and his phone sounded. With deft fingers he checked the message and sighed before typing a quick one back out and setting it back in his pocket.

"Well Sam," Eliot swiveled on his barstool, his thigh braced between Sam's as he stood. His words whispered against Sam's cheek, "It was nice meeting you."

Sam took a deep breath, meeting bright eyes and he tracked the man's movement out of the bar. He settled up his tab and headed out breathing in the crisp air of the night, clearing his lungs of the smoke.

The walk back to the motel was quiet. As soon as Sam stepped up to the concrete walkway to the room Sam spotted Eliot, lingering right next to his room. He pulled the room key out of his pocket and kept his head ducked as he unlocked the door, ignoring the figure resting against the wall watching his every move.

As soon as the door was open, Sam heard a boot kick off the wall and he turned around to have a pair of hands pull his head down into a wet kiss. Sam's mouth opened under Eliot's and he pressed tight against the muscular body that was kicking the door shut. Sam felt his muscles melt at the teasing touch of tongue against the roof of his mouth added to the subtle downwards movement of one hand from his neck to his shirt.

"Think you're something else," Eliot growled against Sam's throat. "Sitting at that bar like you belonged there. Taking your time getting back here."

"I was there first and you left." Sam tore away from Eliot's lips and pushed the shorter man towards the bed. As soon as Eliot's legs stuttered to a stop, Sam tugged the shirt over a toned chest and messed Eliot's hair up in the process. Sam let the dark shirt drop to the floor and he ran his hands through the messy locks before he slanted his lips over Eliot's again.

"That taste," Sam muttered against Eliot's lips before he licked his way back in. "So damn good."

"All me." Eliot groaned as he worked his shoes off, running a bare foot along the inside of Sam's leg to get the hunter to do the same. As soon as Sam toed his shoes off Eliot switched their positions, pushing Sam down onto the bed.

With their hips aligned, Eliot worked Sam free of his shirt. Eliot laid biting kisses at exposed skin, marking Sam as his for the taking. He stopped to lap at Sam's nipples, giving a teasing bite before soothing it at the sound and feel of Sam's pleasure vibrating deep in his chest.

Sam sat up and Eliot blinked long and slow before a wide grin passed across his lips and he rolled his hips down against Sam's. Sam exhaled loudly as he bared his throat. He clenched his eyes closed as Eliot worked the belt buckle loose and nosed along the curve at Sam's shoulder and neck.

"Eliot," Sam sighed at the hot kisses left a long neck and a sharp nip right below his ear brought him back to action. Just as quickly as Eliot had undone the belt, Sam had Eliot pinned beneath him. Eliot's wrists held above his head.

Bright eyes looked up, challenging Sam to move, to do anything. Sam trailed his hands down the undersides of Eliot's arms, the sides of Eliot's chest before circling his navel. Sam tugged Eliot's jeans off and grinned at the lack of boxers, laying an open mouthed kiss bellow his navel, at the inside of his thigh. Sam grinned at the way Eliot's knee bent upwards from the soft touch.

"You're over dressed." Eliot eyed the way Sam's jeans hung off his hips and he licked his chapped lips. Eliot moved to his knees as he watched Sam shimmy out of his jeans and his boxers at once before Sam was moving back on the bed and kneeling on the bed in front of Eliot.

Sam grasped Eliot by the back of the neck and pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss. Eliot trailed a thumb across Sam's jaw and let him self fall against the sheets with Sam crowding him. His knees bracketed Sam's hips as he fought for dominance over the kiss. He bit, chased, teased, and he relented as he handed the reigns over to Sam.

"Knew you'd see it my way." Sam's voice was husky when he let his weight rest against Eliot as he dug in his duffle by his bed searching for everything he'd need. With precise movements Sam had the wrapper ripped open and Eliot snatched it out of his hand.

"My job," Sam's breath stuttered at the possessive tone Eliot's voice held as he rolled the condom on. "Now it's your turn cowboy."

Sam took care as he pressed a lubed finger to the tight ring of muscle and prepped Eliot until the man's breathing was ragged and he was begging for more. Sam lined up and pushed in and he waited for Eliot to adjust. At Eliot's nod Sam pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in.

Sam watched the way Eliot's eyes glazed over as he got lost in the rhythm, the ecstasy of the moment. The way Eliot's lips parted as sucked in air when Sam hit just the right spot and the way they moved to demand, "Harder, faster, more." Sam tracked the glistening of sweat that moved from temple to ear lobe, tempted to bend to lick, to taste again but everything was telling him not to stop moving. That this was the peace he was searching for.

Sam growled against the pain that surfaced when Eliot's nails dug into his shoulder's and let out a strained moan against the shell of his ear. Sam felt as his orgasm rocked through him, he rolled next to Eliot with his chest heaving for air.

"I knew this was a good idea," Eliot looked over, sweaty and with a sated smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Eliot picked up Sam's hand and let it drop on his chest. "Walking into that bar and buying a whiskey to get to these paws, and those legs? Best idea I've ever had."

Sam rolled his eyes before grudgingly heading into the bathroom to clean up. When he came back with a warm wash cloth and wiped Eliot clean, Eliot purred. "See, told you this was the best idea I ever had."


End file.
